brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shelly
Shelly is a Brawler that is unlocked upon beginning the game. She has moderate health and damage output. Her shotgun deals more damage the closer Shelly is to her target, making her excellent for short to mid-range combat. Her attacks have a wide spread as well. Her Super can clear several obstacles and will also knock back and stun enemy Brawlers. Her Star Power Shell Shock can slow down enemies for a few seconds when they are hit by her Super. Attack: Buckshot Shelly fires a burst of shells dealing medium damage. The attack is more effective at close range since more of the shells will hit the opponent, but the maximum range of the attack is quite far. This makes Shelly excel in close quarters combat, especially against squishier Brawlers. Super: Super Shell Shelly's Super fires a highly damaging burst of shells which can not only destroy obstacles, but also stun and knock back enemy Brawlers. Super Shell can be used defensively to knock enemies away from Shelly and her teammate or to interrupt an enemy Super such as Colt's. Alternatively, you can use it to sweep bushes and destroy obstacles to uncover enemies. Star Powers Shell Shock People caught in the range of Shelly’s Super Shell are slowed down by a considerable amount. This allows Shelly and her teammates to quickly close the gap on enemies. Band-Aid Shelly has a yellow bar similar to Bibi's home run bar, which takes 20 seconds to charge. If Shelly falls below 2016 health, she will instantly return to full health, and the yellow bar will be used up. However, if a brawler is able to do more than 2016 damage in one hit, the Band-Aid will be unable to help her. If she gets killed her Band-Aid bar resets. This only regenerates 5040 health in Big Game. Tips *Shelly is amazing paired with maps with lots of bush and walls, however you may have to be careful using her super as it does destroy walls and her bush, which could be fatal.. *Shelly is great for medium range combat and is deadly at close range. *The spread on Shelly's attacks allows her to easily sweep bushes and expose any enemies hiding in them. *Take advantage of walls when approaching long-range enemy Brawlers, such as Colt or Rico (for Rico, try to avoid walls he could bounce his projectiles on), since they can out-range and take down Shelly with ease. *Shelly is an excellent counter to El Primo. Shelly out-damages El Primo and can knock him back with her Super if things get dicey. This can also be used to push him away from your safe in Heist. *Shelly is very excellent in Brawl Ball game since she can destroy the walls and boxes from the enemy's goal and allow your team and you take scores more easily. *Super Shell can be a supporting move as well as an offensive move. Because of the ability to destroy obstacles, Shelly can blast away any enemy cover so her teammates can move in and finish them off. Chances are, some of the Super Shell pellets will hit the enemy anyways. *Shelly's Super has the ability to cancel other Brawlers' channeled Supers because it pushes them back and stuns them. For example, she can stop Frank from hitting his Super if she hits him with her Super during his wind-up. *Shelly is capable of "Super Stacking", the others being Frank, Bo, Rico and Dynamike. This is done by using her Super against an enemy Brawler at point-blank range. This should fully charge your Super, allowing you to move on to the next Brawler to repeat the process. Super Stacking can only be done with brawlers that can do stun/slow and burst damage. Alternatively, Shelly could use her super on a group of brawlers, "Super Stacking" and preventing them from escaping. *A way to easily kill high health enemies is to use quick shot in close ranges. This will save time so you can attack faster. *Using her Star Power Shell Shock, she can slow down brawlers trying to escape, allowing she and/or her teammates to catch up and eliminate them. *Shelly is very good on specific Showdown maps, namely Cavern Churn, Feast or Famine, Eye of the Storm, and a few more. This is due to Shelly's ability to shred enemies at a close range, which is very easy on maps with a lot of bushes. On the more open Showdown maps, however, Shelly's only real strategy is to hide in a bush, wait for people to come by, and then walk up and kill them. This is very effective in the lower trophy ranges (most new players don't know to check the bushes) however in the higher trophy ranges, this will almost never work. History *16/8/17: **Shelly's reload time was increased to 1.5s (from 1.25s). **Main attack range was decreased to 6.67 tiles (from 7.66 tiles). **Main attack shells are spread further apart. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *16/1/18: **Shelly’s star power slowdown was decreased to 2.5 sec (from 3 sec). *21/3/18: **Shelly’s main attack damage was decreased to 300 (from 320). *21/5/18: **Shelly’s health was increased to 3600 (from 3200). *29/5/18: **Shelly’s main attack range was increased to 7.33 tiles (from 6.67 tiles). *5/12/18: **Shelly and Bandita Shelly were remodeled and Star Shelly was released. *12/12/18: **Star Shelly became available to every user until 1/1/19. *15/4/19: **Shelly’s main attack range was increased to 7.67 tiles (from 7.33 tiles). **Her main attack projectile speed was increased by 5%. *11/6/19: **Shelly's Star Power slow duration was increased to 3.0 seconds (from 2.5 seconds). *26/6/19: ** Shelly's Star Power Band-Aid was added. Skins